


Drowning in the Storm

by noxdont



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxdont/pseuds/noxdont
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi has a secret, and it was the fact that he didn't know how to swim.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 27





	Drowning in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just want y'all to know that I just love the TsukiYama dynamic and I wanted to make something for them.

Yamaguchi Tadashi has a secret, and it was the fact that he didn't know how to swim.

And so every single time he'd catch those golden orbs, he can't help but drown in them. Helplessly succumbing into that calculating gaze as if he was slowly being dragged into the deepest parts of his own mind and held captive by the silent desires that lurked beneath them. Like sirens whispering the sweetest things in his ears as he was closing in to his demise.

That is until he was forcibly pulled back to the surface by his own conscience, guilt creeping into his throat as struggled to breathe for air. And as he reprimands his own damn self for doing something so reckless Yamaguchi knows deep down it would be useless. Because if he'd catch those eyes looking at him one more time, he'd end up drowning to the depths once again.

"You've been spacing out a lot." 

Yamaguchi turned to the only person who has ever made him feel that way, the one that made him think that maybe drowning was a good thing, the only person that made his heart clench in the most painful way possible as he'd struggle to fight the tides of his emotions.

"Sorry Tsukki." 

He smiled his usual smile but made no effort to completely hide the feelings that were mercilessly trying to plunder him back to the sea of his own unwanted thoughts. Or were they really unwanted? The voices inside Yamaguchi's head may not have been loud enough for him to say it but Tsukishima has been by his side long enough to know that there was more and simply chose to not say anything at all and waited for the right moment.

Like a sailor who's gotten used to watching the vast and clear ocean and was foreshadowing an incoming storm.

"Hey Tsukki"

And there it was, Tsukishima thought, the first roar of thunder echoing through the distance. Yamaguchi's eyes had darkened the same way grey clouds would slowly fill the sky, uncertainty pooling over them and Tsukishima waited with anticipation.

"What- What would you do if someone said they're in love with you?"

Followed by the harsh crackle of lightning, painting the sky in streaks of silver before reverting back into its dark shade.

And like a rock that had been thrown at sea, Yamaguchi was falling deeper and deeper down into his own abyss while he waited for the other's reply. His eyes now downcast, unable to watch the entire storm unfold despite being the one to start it. 

"Would that someone be you?" 

Stillness came and filled their space as if both of them where nowhere else but inside the eye of the storm. Yamaguchi had slowly raised his head, wanting to see what his childhood friend had looked like when those words had spilled out so quickly yet clearly from his mouth. And was greeted with the same calculating gaze that had haunted every single fiber in his body. 

"I-I'm, that was-" 

He was drowning again and the storm was was making it more difficult to handle. Waves relentlessly crashing down before he could even think of breathing for air and water filling up his lungs as words can't seem to properly pass through his own throat. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was drowning and Tsukishima Kei made no effort to pull him up back into the surface. But he also knows that the storm would have to end soon.

"I'm just kidding."

And so Tsukishima decided to end it himself. 

"Stop asking stupid questions, let's just go home." 

It was better this way, both had thought at the same time as they would soon wash ashore. Relief flooding their veins and then everything would just go back to the way it was, constant and unchanging.

And no matter how Yamaguchi would try, he was still going to end up drowning.

"You're right Tsukki. I should really stop asking stupid questions."

Tsukishima stopped and turned to the other, surprise donning his features and was not expecting for those words to pull him back to sea as waves were now rocking him unsteady.

"I don't know when or how, but all I know now is that every time I look at you I'd always feel like I'm only sinking deeper and deeper into some part of my self that I never really knew until now. And the funny thing is, I don't mind being stuck there at all."

Yamaguchi didn't know how to swim and ever since he'd realize how his heart would beat differently for the person he'd call a childhood friend, he had been constantly drowning in his own fear and selfishness. So he decided to hell with it.

"I'm in love with you Tsukki."

If Yamaguchi was going to drown in an ocean filled with risks and uncertainty, then he's gonna make sure that this time he won't be the only one struggling.

Tsukishima Kei was now in the middle of the ocean and was going straight towards an unknown storm and sure as hell, he ended up drowning the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> The draft was totally different and then suddenly my brain deadass went "bro, what if..ocean?" and I went along with it.
> 
> Can't believe I fucking finished this. If I made any grammatical errors or errors in general I'm sorry.


End file.
